


Home [Kamilah Sayeed x MC]

by aerysse



Category: Bloodbound (Visual Novel)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-30 18:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19408834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aerysse/pseuds/aerysse
Summary: Amy has never been so work-a-holic. Not until today, which happens to be a very bad timing. || A short piece for Kamilah since I miss her so much.





	Home [Kamilah Sayeed x MC]

"You're staring again, Kamilah." Amy said without looking up from her laptop, setting her coffee down to the nightstand beside the bed.

The time read 2:37AM. Amy's on the last bit of her work for Adrian, and then she can peacefully enjoy the weekend, and maybe the day after that, since she's freeing her load at this very moment.

"Don't you like it when I stare at you this way?" Kamilah said, her voice almost an afterthought. She sounded serene and relaxed, like the wind in summer drifting freely to the open air. Amy felt herself blush at Kamilah's words. She turned to look at the vampire, who, in turn, stared back at her.

Amy always loved Kamilah's eyes. It was the color of burnt gold, sunshine drenched in ancient history. It was the color of the trunk of the trees in the forest, the ones who stand tall and sturdy. It's the coffee she drinks in the day. It's everything she sees from the ground up, like the Earth itself, staring back at her. Kamilah's eyes were beautiful, and Amy lost herself for a moment in them.

And she would do it again, because Kamilah's eyes felt like her entire world has gone and was replaced by never ending comfort of warm solace in the clouds.

"I guess you do." Kamilah smiled, her gaze not leaving Amy's.

"What do 2,000-year-old vampires do when they're not working, anyway?" Amy asked Kamilah teasingly. "Except to lie in bed and watch a human working, I mean. Not that it's distracting, but it is."

"I don't know about other 2,000-year-old vampires, Amy, but for me, I like to stay at home." Kamilah answered as she scooted closer to Amy, and soon enough Kamilah's head was resting on Amy's shoulder, idly watching her tap away on her keyboard whilst being submerged in peaceful silence.

"You only stay at home when I force you to." Amy said after a few minutes.

A short pause. “Because you're impossibly persuasive." Kamilah replied, "And... because if you want me to stay with you, I would."

Amy smiled. She paused from typing away on her keyboard to really, look at Kamilah. It’s unusual for the vampire to be this warm and feely, but Amy liked it nonetheless.

“You know I missed you.” Kamilah continued, nuzzling Amy’s neck. “Now, come be with me.”

“I am with you,” Amy said, emphasizing on the word ‘with’. With that, her series of taps on the keyboard continued.

“Not right now, you aren’t.” Kamilah said. “In this moment, you aren’t.”

Amy felt her heart drop. With that, she stopped, just like that, and set the laptop aside. It was rare for Kamilah to ask for Amy’s time, especially when it’s usually the other way around.

“Good girl.” Kamilah said teasingly, kissing Amy briefly on the lips. “Now I have you back.”

“And now you know how I feel.” Amy said jokingly as Kamilah pulled her in closer, sharing both their warmth against the cold temperature of the room. For a while, all that can be heard was just the patterns of their breathing and the silent buzz of the air conditioning.

And then Kamilah started to hum.

It was a soft song, but lulling, like it was tranquility itself. Kamilah held Amy there, both their eyes closed, the vampire’s arms wrapped around Amy as if it’s protecting her from every threat in the world.

“I wish we could stay in this moment forever.” Amy said in a hushed whisper, facing the vampire. She stared at Kamilah’s eyes again, wanting, hoping, praying, that there would never be a day where she had to close them permanently.

“Mmhm,” Kamilah mumbled in agreement, cupping Amy’s cheek. 

“At least we’re home.” Amy said.

Kamilah’s hands played idly with Amy’s hair, and then her lips pressed a light kiss against the human’s forehead.

“You are my home, darling.” Kamilah smiled.

“And you are mine, too.” Amy replied, leaning forward to kiss the vampire. A kiss so ephemeral, yet it was a promise—a promise that no matter how cruel the world could be, there will always be a home for every heart.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading :) consider leaving a kudos if you liked it. thank you.
> 
> ps: happy pride!


End file.
